Unexpected Vistitors
by twilightlover4
Summary: What happens when Tommy finds out Kim is in the hospital after all those years of having no contact with her? Tommy/Kim shipping
1. Chapter 1

1 Unexpected Visitors chapter 1

Tommy's POV

I was sitting at the juice bar talking to Adam when Kat comes up. "Hey boys, did you hear about Kimberly?"  
I looked at her confused because I hadn't heard from Kim since she sent me that letter. I haven't gotten over her since then either. "No, what happened to Kim?"  
"She emailed me saying see is doing well but she is in the hospital right now."  
"What happened to her!"  
"I don't know she didn't say and I tried searching the news since she is famous from the pan global games but nothing came up. I was hoping you knew."  
"No I didn't know, I haven't heard from her since I got that letter."  
"Maybe we should find where she lives now and visit her as a surprise."  
"That would be great Kat."  
We went find Billy to see if he could find were she is at. He couldn't find anyone with name Kimberly on the grid. Then I remembered she had told me once that if I ever went looking for her to look inside my heart. She had given me a ring with a heart on it that she made me. I remember there being a crack in that I never mentioned. I teleport to my house to grab it and return back. I open the ring and see a picture of Kim and I see there is a note behind it. It says:

Dear Tommy, I guess you decided to look inside your heart like I told you. Well, when I was born my birth name was Julianna Kimberly Hart-Callaghan. So I always went by Kimberly Hart. Now I need you to know I love you and will never forget our time together, but I need you to remember not to come after me unless it's an emergency. I want to start a new life and I can't have my past holding me down. If it's not an emergency, but you really what to talk to me then I still have the same phone as I did in high school. Just remember not to jump to conclusions if I don't answer, and if someone else answers, then call me Jules.

Goodbye,  
Kimberly

I hadn't realized I was reading it out-loud until the others started asking questions. The one that I had to think about is when Aisha asked if I'm going to call her. What if she doesn't answer? What did she mean when she said someone else might answer? Then I realized that the only way to answer those questions is to call her.

Kim's/Jules's POV

I hate being in hospitals. All I can do is sit and talk to the team when they come to visit after work. Then when they aren't there I'm stuck sitting here with nothing to do. Right now the team is here since they got the day off and we're talking about the time I met Sam and we almost shot him because he pulled out a picture. Our laughter was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. Ed grabbed it before me like always and answered it.(E=Ed and T=Tommy)  
E:"Jules's phone"  
T:"Hi, this is Tommy"  
E:"Tommy boy!"  
T:"No, it's just Tommy."  
E:"Oh, Just Tommy. Well, what do you need Jules for?"  
T:"Are you her boyfriend?"  
E:"No, this is her personal assistant Edward."  
T:"Well, I need to talk to Jules so could you please put her on the phone."  
E:"Sure."  
Ed passed me the phone and I rolled my eyes. I wonder why someone named Tommy would call me.(J=Jules/Kim)  
J:"Hello?"  
T:"Hey Kimi, I found that note in my ring."  
Then I remember who Tommy is and why he would be calling me.  
J:"What do you want Tommy."  
T:"Well, Kat told me you're in the hospital and I was hoping to find out what happened."  
J:"Well, I'm in the hospital because-"  
Then I hung up the phone because I really did not want to tell him the reason. How could I tell him I got shot. He would flip out and probably come running down here. The team looked at me like I was crazy. Ed looked at me confused over who Tommy was. Then of course he must ask the question he asks every time a male calls me and he answers it. "How many dates did you go on with him?"  
"I don't even know. He was my boyfriend back in high school and we dated for a long time."  
"Why did you sound irritated when you talked to him?"  
"Because I would rather not focus on my past."  
Just then Katniss came running in with Jason following. Katniss and Jason are my twins. They are 5 years old and Tommy is their father. That is why I left. I was well enough to do the pan global games and win a gold medal but after that I took a break to have my children and raise them till they were 9 months old and I joined the SRU. They would have a babysitter to watch them until I got home but every once in awhile I would get to leave early to see them. I named Katniss after Kat and I named Jason after...well... Jason. Katniss came up and hugged me and Jason layed down next to me. Katniss was the one who talked a lot to people and Jason was always shy around people, so I wasn't surprised when Katniss spoke up. "Mommy! Are you okay! They told us you got hurt at work."  
"Yeah Kitty I'm fine. How was school?"  
"It was really fun, but I have extra work because I had to leave early when Sophie came to bring us here."  
Ed's wife Sophie has been babysitting the twins for me since I work with Ed. I had asked her to pick up the kids so I could see them while I'm stuck here. I looked up at Sophie, who was standing by Ed and thanked her. The team left not long after to let me spend time with my kids. We talked about what happened and how they were doing in school then Katniss mentioned something I completely forgot about.  
"Spring break is coming up I wish we could go on a vacation."  
Greg had said we could have the week off to spend time with our families on spring break since so many of us have kids. Maybe we should go on vacation, but where?  
"How about we go to Angel Grove in California?"  
"Okay! I can't wait!"  
"Me neither" 


	2. Chapter 2

Jules's/Kim's POV

I've been out of the hospital for a week now and I'm back on the team. Today is the last day till spring break so we were all let out early. Right now I'm packing mine and the twin's belongings for the trip while waiting for them to come home. After getting all our belongings for the week I went to the computer to order tickets and got three tickets for a flight that leaves in one hour.  
When the twins get home I take them to the car and drive to the airport. We make it five minutes early. We go to the counter and claim our tickets right before we are called to board the plane.  
The plane ride isn't very exciting. When we get to Angel Grove I can't help but smile. We go to the baggage claim and get our belongings. We call a cab to take us to the newest hotel. After we get settled in I decide to take them to a very special place. The Juice Bar. When we get there the place isn't very crowded, so we take a seat on the stools to wait for Ernie to show up. After about a minute he comes up without looking up. "Whatcha need?" Then he looks up and smiles at me. "Kimi, it so great to see you. How've you been?"  
"I've been good. I decide to come down here while I have the week off since it's spring break in the schools."  
"Who's this you got with you?"  
"These are my children. They're twins."  
"What are their names?"  
"This is Katniss, Kat or Kitty for short, and this is Jason, Jase for short."  
"Well hi, Kat and Jase, I'm Ernie I work here and I know your mommy very well."  
It was no surprise when Katniss spoke up. "Hi, I'm Katniss. I'm five years old and so is my brother Jason. We live in Canada with my mommy. We're on spring break so mommy took us here for vacation."  
I smiled at Katniss and Jason held my hand tightly. I decided to take them down to the fitness area and Katniss wanted to practice her gymnastics routine while Jason practiced for karate and I did my usual workout for work. Ernie watched in amazement to see me working out so hard. He looked at me scared when I asked to drag him as practice, but he still agreed. He was shocked when I easily dragged him a few feet and back. Ernie went back to working in shock as I continued to workout. I heard the door open and heard voiced but I didn't pay attention till I heard then all say my name at the same time. I looked at the group and smiled at the shocked look on their faces. I called Katniss and Jason over to meet them. Katniss look excited to meet new people but Jason hid behind my legs. Kat was first to speak. "Kimberly I didn't know you were back. Who's this?"  
"These are my children. Kitty, Jase could you introduce yourselves."  
"Hi I'm Katniss, I'm five years old and people like to call me Kat but mommy and Jase normally call me kitty."  
I looked down at Jason and picked him up. He hesitated before speaking. "Hi I'm Jason, but people call me Jase at times. I'm five to and I'm Kitty's twin brother."  
Kat smiled at them and was happy when she realized I named Katniss after her. Then she asked me the question I've been trying to avoid. "So, last I heard you were in the hospital. Why were you there?"  
"Well, I've been working as a SRU officer in Canada and I was trying to find a guy who tricked my partner and I. I ended up getting shot."  
"What! Kim why didn't you tell us!"  
"I didn't want to worry you and I'm fine now."  
The rest of the group looked at me like I was crazy. Then Rocky decided to talk. "Well, if you're really a cop now then prove it."  
I pulled out my badge and a picture of the team and I. Then they asked me to prove I know how to use a gun. I asked Ernie to watch the kids while the rest of us go to the shooting range. I grabbed a sniper and shot perfectly. Afterward we went back and the twins showed off their skills. The group was amazed and didn't think for one second they weren't my children. I could see the confusion in Tommy's eyes so I pulled him aside to talk to him about it. "Tommy, why do you look so confused?"  
"I was thinking about their ages. When is their birthday?"  
"October 11 they were born exactly on their due date."  
"That is exactly nine months since we did it."  
"I know that."  
"Are they mine?" "Yes, that's why I sent you that letter. I never fell in love with anyone else." 


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's/Jules's POV I was telling the truth. I went out with Sam and Steve but I didn't love then like I love Tommy. I told him about how the kids don't know he is their father and that we shouldn't tell them because the twins and I are going back to Canada next week. After a little while we went back to the group and we talked about what everybody has been doing. Adam has opened his own gym, Aisha is a veterinarian-in-training, Rocky is a chef, Tommy is a paleontologist and professor, Billy is a computer programer and Kat is teaching kids to swim. None of their careers surprise me, but they're all surprised by my being on the SRU. While we were talking their communicators started going off. They asked if I wanted to come see Zordon but I said no because I needed to stay with the twins. They transported away and I went over to spend time with the twins. Katniss had me spot her for her routine. Then, Jason showed my what he had been practicing. After a little while the twins and I were teleported, without warning, to the command center. When we got there I saw that all the rangers left and I saw Zordon and Alpha. Zordon was the one to speak. "Hello Kimberly, the rangers had said that you returned but you couldn't teleport with them because you had two children with you. Are these the children?" "Hey Zordon, yes these are my children. They're twins, Kitty could you and Jase introduce yourselves." They smiled at me. Jason was hiding behind my legs again but looked up at me when he heard his name. "Hi I'm Katniss, you can call me Kat or Kitty if you want though. I'm five years old." "Hi I'm Jason, but you can call me Jase if you want. I'm also five years old and Kitty's twin brother." "Hello Katniss and Jason, I'm Zordon and that is Alpha. Kimberly I did not know you had children. I had only been told that you had been in the hospital not long ago." Now it's time to explain once again. "Yeah, I'm on team one of the SRU and I had been shot recently. I'm okay now though. The team has the week off for spring break so I decided to take the twins on vacation." "I'm sorry to hear you were shot, but I'm very proud of your bravery in going into the SRU." "Thank You Zordon, but is there a reason why you called us here?" "Yes, there is. Please observe the viewing globe." We went to the viewing globe and saw the rangers battling a monster. It looked like they were winning then in the far back you can see around five putties holding a little girl with long hair that was a dark brown and hazel eyes. It couldn't be her. She was still in Canada with Sam. Then I see HQ in the background and I see Sam laying on the ground with handcuffs around his wrists and ankles I couldn't help crying at the sight of Sam and Miracle being attacked by Rita and Zedd's goons. I look down at Katniss and Jason and I look at me sad from seeing me cry. I kneel down and hug them before Katniss speaks up. "Why was Miracle in the background on the globe thing mommy?" "Some bad guys grabbed Miracle and Sam. Don't worry though, they are going to be alright." I look at Zordon and wonder what he needs me to do. "Zordon, what can I do to help them? Miracle is only three years old. She is also like her father and not the best at defending herself." "Well, I need you to be teleported down there to help the rangers. Katniss and Jason can stay here until you return." "Okay Zordon. Alpha can you teleport me?" I was then teleported to where the rangers where. I went over and fought the putties who had Miracle. After I got her I picked her up and carried her over to Sam and dragged him into HQ. I guess the training for dragging our teammates came in handy. When I got into HQ I saw that the rest of the team was in the briefing room so they wouldn't have heard the noise outside. I ran to the briefing room carrying Miracle and dragging Sam. Greg looked up with a shocked expression when I came in with Sam and Miracle. Ed came over and removed the handcuffs on Sam's wrists and ankles. Greg came up to me and said, "Why are you back so early and what happened to Sam? Also, who is this?" "Well, I heard that there was trouble right outside of HQ and when I got here Miracle was being held hostage and Sam was knocked out and handcuffed. I suggest not going outside until the power rangers leave though." "Power rangers?" "Yeah, go look though the window and see for yourself." They went and saw what was happening but knew not to step into the fight while the rangers have it under control. The rangers won and transported out. I was told I go back to California but one thought crossed my mind. "Wait, I thought everyone had spring break off. What are you all doing here?" Greg told me that apparently they got called in because of a bombing and they didn't what to disturb my time in California. They handled it and the bomber was sentenced to ten years in prison since it didn't kill anyone. I then was told that Sam was going to be okay but wouldn't wake up for awhile so I wrote a note for him and took a now sleeping Miracle to a public restroom down the street and was teleported to the command center. I was met with hugs from the twins and the rangers. We decided to talk about our adventure in the park. When we got there Katniss grabbed Jason's hand and took him over to the playground. Miracle was curled up in a ball sleeping on my lap. Adam was first to speak. "So Kim, how did you know that guy who was handcuffed?" "He is my co-worker and ex-boyfriend." Then rocky spoke. "Who is this little cutie?" "This is Miracle she is my youngest daughter. Sam is her father and she was going to stay with him while I was here because they don't see each other very often. She is three years old." "Why did you name her Miracle?" asked Aisha. "Well, when I was about three months pregnant with her I had fallen down some stairs and the doctors thought I lost her, but a week or so later they found out that they made a mistake and she was still alive. Then, she was born premature and they didn't think she'd make it, but she did and we recently found out she will have asthma when she gets older. So, we thought Miracle was appropriate since it is a miracle she is alive." I look down at my little girl and a tear runs down my cheek. I looked at my watch and decided it was time to go. "Well, I better get going. I'll be back at The Juice Bar tomorrow morning so I might see you guys there. Bye!" I went to get Katniss and Jason While carrying Miracle and went to the hotel we were staying at. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I got dressed and got the children dressed except for Miracle because I don't have clothes for her so she is just wearing her clothes again and we ate breakfast, then went to the mall and bought enough clothes for Miracle to last the rest of the week. We stopped at a gas station that had a public bathroom for her to change in. We then went to the juice bar and sat at the bar to wait for Ernie to show up. He came up smiling and said, "Hey guys, what can I get you?"  
"Hey Ernie, how about three strawberry smoothies."  
"Coming right up."  
He made the smoothies and gave them to us. We then walked over to the fitness area and I helped Katniss with her routine and helped Jason with his karate. After we finished Tommy came up and asked, "Hey Kim, I haven't seen you do much gymnastics besides helping Katniss. Would you please show me that you still got it."  
"Fine, Tommy. Kids this is the first time you shall she your mom do a beam routine."  
I had Tommy hold Miracle while I went to the bathroom to change out of my outfit into a unitard that Ernie had hidden in the back for me to use if I ever came back. I went to the beam and preformed this routine: watch?v=0OPQjxzYS_I&feature=youtube_gdata_player.  
I grabbed Miracle back and said, "It's been awhile so I'm a bit rusty. What did you guys think. All at once they said:  
Katniss: "That was amazing"  
Jason: "Your so awesome mom"  
Tommy: "Your still spectacular." Miracle clapped, a I just giggled. To bad I'll have to leave to go back to Canada when the weeks over.

Friday...

The day has come. The children and I are going back to Canada today. They have school on Monday, except for Miracle who will be babysat by Sofie, and I have work. If only the week could last longer. Now I have to go back to being Jules Callaghan and leave Tommy, as well as my other friends.  
We were on our way to get on the plane, when Tommy ran up and kissed me. Then, he said, "I got a ticket to Canada to be with you."  
"Tommy, That's great but what about your job?"  
"I've been thinking about this all week. I'm going to be working as a teacher at a school in Toronto. All I need to work out is where I'm going to live at."  
"You know I love you. I would love if you moved in with the kids and I."  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it. We should hurry or we're going to miss our flight." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own flashpoint or mighty morphin power rangers or the video mentioned. I only own the story line for the fanfiction and Katniss, Jason, and Miracle.

When we get off the plane we went to the baggage claim and I got my car back to go home. When we got to the house I turned on the lights to reveal the team waiting for me. They all shouted "surprise" and each gave me a hug. Sam noticed that Tommy was holding Miracle and grabbed her into his arms glaring at Tommy. I smiled at the team and realized they didn't really know Tommy. "Guys this is Tommy he's the one who called me in the hospital when Ed answered. He's going to be staying with me and the kids for awhile."  
"Nice to meet you Tommy. You better not plan to hurt Jules or I will hunt you down. She's like a sister to us and you don't want to see what happens when you make an older brother angry." Ed said and the rest of the team nodded, except for Sam who just kept glaring.  
"Hey Tommy, I'm Sam and I swear if you lay a finger on Jules or the kids I will see to it that you never be heard from again. I need to get going work tomorrow and i have to get the guest room ready cause Natalie is coming over tomorrow. Am I taking Miracle tonight?"said Sam.  
"It's up to you."  
"I'll just leave her with you tonight but do you mind if I have her this weekend?"  
"Sure, come to pick her up after work on Friday I'll pick her up from Ed's and you come pick her up here."  
"Okay, bye. Remember what I said Tommy." Sam said before walking out the door. I looked back at the team we all went over to the couch. Greg sat on the chair across from the couch while everyone else sat on the couch Tommy sat between Ed and I with Jason on his lap and I sat on the end with Katniss on my lap and miracle was doing a puzzle on the floor. "So Jules, how was California?" asked Spike.  
"It was great. I love getting to see my old friends. Also, if I hadn't gone back I would have never started going out with Tommy again."  
"So you two are dating now?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah, we reconnected back in California. He even asked me to do a gymnastics routine for him in the fitness center just like I use to."  
"Mommy was amazing it was so cool. She's so good she deserves a gold 1st place medal." said Katniss with large smile on her face.  
"Jules, I didn't know you did gymnastics." said Wordy (this story takes place before wordy left.  
"I did gymnastics since I was little but stopped after I competed in the pan global games in Florida. I got first place but I was also pregnant with the twins so I stopped doing gymnastics and when the twins were nine months old I joined the SRU."  
"Would you show us a routine Jules?" asked Ed "Maybe some other time"  
"please"  
"fine, lets go to the gym but I have to stop by the store to get a unitard."  
"A unitard and all. You really are giving us a show. Greg are you riding with me?"  
"sure." said Greg "Wordy you with me?" asked spike "Yup but it's my turn to drive." replied Wordy.  
All the car arrangements were set up and we all headed to the gym. When we got there I changed into my unitard and went to the beam and did this routine: watch?v=q6C7oCg1Eqw&feature=youtube_gdata_player "That was awesome Jules." said Lou. "Thank you but we better being heading home I can tell Miracle needs a nap and I could go for one to. I'll see you guys at work tomorrow. Ed, is Sofie still watching the kids?"  
"Sure, don't forget next Tuesday she can't watch them because she has to take care of her dad." replied Ed "I know I found another babysitter for next Tuesday. See you guys tomorrow."  
We all went left the gym to go home. In the car I could tell that Tommy was thinking about saying something but just stayed quiet. after awhile I decided to confront him about it. "Tommy is there something on your mind?"  
"Yeah actually, I was wondering, do you think that we could tell Katniss and Jason about me being there father? I'm here with you now, I won't leave them, and I promise to be a spectacular dad to them. Just please let them know I'm their dad."  
"I was thinking about that to Tommy but I'm worried about how they will react. Imagine being in their shoes, they have never known there who their dad was. None of my past boyfriends have ever been a father to them, not even Sam. He should be happy I didn't file for full custody of Miracle."  
"I have imagined how they've felt, but your the one who kept them away from me for so long!"  
"What was I suppose to do, just give on my dreams and raise them in angle grove to be around power rangers and Rita's monsters all the time! I couldn't do that to them! Also, maybe I didn't want to ruin your life! Now your successful and happy! You wouldn't have that if you were a teen parent! I was lucky to got on the SRU! It was hard and there are plenty of other people who could have made it! You should be happy that you lived your life and got to wait til you were older to be a parent! I love my kids and I wouldn't trade them for anything but I wish I could have waited!" By the time finished I had pulled over and I had tears streaming down my face.  
"Kim, I didn't know it was so hard, I just wish you would have told me instead of writing that heartbreaking letter. You could use some rest. Put your address in the GPS and I drive and you can sleep the rest of the way."  
We switched places and I got comfortable in the passenger seat, but before a went to sleep I decided to make one last statement. "I love you Tommy."  
"I love you too Kimmy." 


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: spoilers for One Wrong Move Disclaimer: I do not own flashpoint or power rangers

I woke up the next morning in my bed with Tommy's arms around me. I carefully got up I so didn't wake him and went in the shower before getting dressed. After getting dressed I went into the twins room to wake them up. When they were up I handed them their clothes for today and walked into Miracle's room. I noticed she was awake already and was waiting for me with her thumb in her mouth. When she saw me she put her hands up for me to pick her up. I picked her up and put her on my hip as I picked out her clothes for the day. After helping her get dressed I carried her into the kitchen to see Katniss and Jason sitting at the counter waiting for breakfast. I set Miracle down on the counter and looked at Katniss. "Kitty, it's your turn to pick breakfast. What it is your choice?"  
"Mango protein breakfast smoothie!"  
"Okay, Mango protein smoothies it is."  
I cut up the fruit and began to make the smoothies. After I finished making the smoothies I noticed Tommy coming down stairs. "Morning Tommy, how'd you sleep?"  
"Good morning, and I slept great. What are you making?"  
"Mango protein breakfast smoothies, today was Kitty's turn to pick breakfast."  
"That sounds interesting. You going to work?"  
"Yup, after breakfast I drop the kids off at Ed's then I head to HQ. What are your plans for the day?"  
"I have some interview to go to. Why are you dropping them off at someone else's house? I could always watch them."  
"You told me you were looking for a job and the kids love spending time with Sophie and Izzy so I thought she could keep watching them for the time being and I told you on the plane you can watch them next Tuesday since Sophie is taking care of her dad that day."  
"Alright, I guess it is easier that way but remember I can watch them."  
"I know Tommy, do you want a smoothie for here or to go?"  
"Here I guess, I don't need to be at my interview til' 8:00am."  
"Okay, I gave Tommy and the kids their smoothies and poored mine into a travel mug to go. I grabbed my bag for work, and once the kids finished their smoothies, I drove to Ed's house. After dropping the kids off, picking up Ed while I was there, and I headed to HQ. After getting suited up we saw Lou coming in after his vacation. Then our crazy day started as we got a bomb call. We had ten minutes. We got ready and headed to where the bomb was. It went off once we got there luckily everyone was okay.

*a few hours later Tommy's POV*

I sat on the couch and turned on the news. Maybe Kim will be on there for 'keeping the peace'. I smiled at the thought of seeing Kim smiling after saving a life. I looked back at the tv and my smile immediately faded. "Breaking news sates that there are bombs being placed all around and SRU team one members have been working hard to end it. It seems that officer Lou Young is actually defusing a bomb with his foot caught in a land mine. That is bravery. The rest of the team have just reported that they defused the last bomb and are figuring out a way to get their fellow officer and friend out safely. That's all for now I'm Lidia Kapree and I'll see you all later."  
Lou was one of Kim teammates. She was really close to him as well as the rest of the team. She's going to be really upset when she gets home. Just then I hear what sounds like an explosion and the news came back on. "It has just been reported that the land mine that officer Louis Young was caught in has just gone off our condolences go out to the family and friends of Lou and best wish to the team we know you tried you best to save him. Goodnight everyone."  
Kim must be devastated she's really close to her teammates. Now she has to deal with losing one. I hope she'll be alright. If she is the same Kim I've always known she will probably cry herself to sleep.  
A few hours later Kim came home with the kids. I took a sleeping miracle to her crib and Katniss and Jason went to their rooms to do their homework. I then walked downstairs to find Kim sitting on the couch with her head in her hands as she cried. I walked over and held her till' she cried herself to sleep as I predicted. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey people:) so i am working very hard to get these chapters up quickly, i really appreciate the support:) ~Danielle Theresa3 diclaimer: i do not own flashpoint or power rangers. if i owned flashpoint then most of this would be on the show.

Kim's/Jules' POV

The next morning I woke up next to Tommy. I smiled but it faded away quickly as I remembered yesterday. I still remember the last words that came from Lou's mouth as we heard it on our comma links.

"Spike"  
"Yea buddy"  
"It's okay"

After those words we saw the explosion. I latched onto Wordy and cried. Lou was gone and he wasn't coming back. He was a brother to me and he was ripped away from me just because he stepped on that land mine.  
Spike is probably going to take off a few weeks to deal with Lou's death. Spike, Lou, and I were the three musketeers. In the team I was closest to them. It was like we were the triplets in the team. We were all family.  
Ed is my older brother who I could always run to for help. Sarge is my father. Wordy is that awesome uncle you always have in a family. Sam is the guy who wants to steal the daughter away.  
Sam did succeed in stealing me away but it was because of his poor judgment in his actions that I left him. If he hadn't harmed me the way he did then I might still be with him. Nobody knows about what he did I don't want them to. I know he wouldn't hurt Miracle but I have been thinking about full custody.  
I slowly slipped off of the bed, so that I didn't wake Tommy. I got ready for shift and walked into Katniss's room. She has Gymnastics right after school today so I pick out a simple outfit, so that she can easily switch into her leotard. After I woke up Katniss I walked into Jason's room. I got him his outfit and woke him up. I walked into Miracle's room where she was waiting with her thumb in her mouth. She smiled when she saw me and reached her hands up. "Mama"  
"Hey baby girl, you excited today."  
Today I was going to bring Miracle to work. Ed was going to bring Izzy, and wordy is bringing Ally. The reason why is because we aren't on call today, but we still have to go to HQ. Every couple months we have a day were we aren't on call, so whenever we have one of those days we bring one of our children. We rotate between children every time and this time we are all bringing our youngest ones. Katniss and Jason will still go to Ed's house to hang out with Shophie and Clark.  
I dressed Miracle and carried her down to the kitchen, where Katniss and Jason were waiting. "Jase, it's your turn to choose breakfast. What do you want?"  
"Blueberry pancakes."  
I made the pancakes and gave them each one. After everyone got one Tommy came down still wet from the shower.  
"Hey, what's for breakfast?"  
"Blueberry pancakes."  
"Great, are going to be okay at work today?"  
"Yeah, today Ed, Wordy, and I are each bringing are youngest children. We do it every couple months on days like today. We aren't on call but we still have to go to HQ. We switch kids every time so this time Ed is bringing Izzy, Wordy is bringing Ally, and I'm bring Miracle."  
"So that explains the SRU Shirt."  
"Yup, So she can be just like her mama."  
When I got to Ed's house Sophie smiled, happy to see my family and I again. We walked inside and Ed come downstairs with a giggling Izzy. Miracle and Izzy played together on the floor while Katniss and Jason went upstairs with Clark. Sophie was in the kitchen cleaning up after their breakfast while Ed and I sat on the couch. I was the first to speak. "So, did you sleep at all last night?"  
"No, I just sat in here watching hockey all night. Did you?"  
"I was so upset that night I don't even remember, but at least I don't have a hangover which means I wasn't drinking. Tommy told me this morning that I cried myself to sleep but it took about five hours of crying to fall asleep."  
"How are you and Tommy? He hasn't hurt you has he?"  
"No, ofcourse not. We're fine. He isn't like Sam, he won't abuse me."  
"SAM ABUSED YOU!"  
At that moment Miracle and Izzy started crying. I picked up Miracle to calm her down and Sophie, who had come running in when Ed screamed, picked up Izzy. The twins and Clark ran downstairs as well at the scream.  
"We'll talk about it on the way to HQ."  
"Fine"  
"Okay, now you better tell me every detail and I will make sure he deserves what he gets." Ed said when we got in the car.  
"When I found out I was pregnant with Miracle Sam went insane. That's why I refused to give her his last name. He would beat me and one time he beat Katniss and Jason. I would try to fight back, but he threatened to kill the kids if I didn't let him win. I wanted to tell somebody but I was scared he'd hurt the kids. Miracle has enough problem already. She doesn't need to be murdered by her father."  
"Jules, why didn't file for full custody?"  
"If I do he might lie and take her from me. Who knows what he'll do."  
"I will protect you Jules, but you should have told me earlier."  
"I know, I was just scared."  
"I will take care of this problem today."  
"Thanks Ed."  
"Anything for my little sis."  
When we got to HQ I went to my locker room to change. For some reason we still have to change when we're not on call. After getting dressed I carried Miracle into the briefing room where she played with Izzy and Ally on the floor.  
Winnie was watching them as they played. Meanwhile, the team and I went over to the workout area. I saw the way Ed was looking at Sam. He looked like he wanted to kill him.  
I saw Sam look back at Ed before asking to talk with me privately. I agreed and followed him over by the front desk. "What do you want Sam?"  
"What did you tell Ed?"  
"Why do you think I told him anything?"  
"He looks like he wants to murder me!"  
"That doesn't mean I told him!"  
"If you told him anything then I will not hesitate to kill every single one of your children. Starting with Miracle."  
"Stay away from them! I will get a restraining order filed against you."  
"That doesn't scare me. I will do whatever it takes to bring their life to an end if you tell anyone. I can kill Miracle right now. I won't though. I'll let her suffer a bit more first."  
"I'll just have to tell Sarge that Miracle may be a target and he will do the math and find out about you."  
"Try it and the kids won't be the only ones being tortured."

outfits for this chapter: unexpected_visitors_chapter/collection?id=1906986


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys:) thank you guys so much for the support:) I love getting emails saying that another person is following this story:) you guys are amazing:) ~ Danielle Lincicome disclaimer: sadly I still don't own flashpoint or power rangers:(  
ENJOY:P

I am defiantly scared now. He is perfectly capable of killing someone. I need to tell someone and get help, but if I tell, then he could hurt someone.  
After we finished working out we went into the briefing room to play with the kids. I was bouncing Miracle on my knee while I looked over at Sam. Is face was showing no emotion, it was as if he was plotting something in his head.  
After shift, I was walking to my car when my phone started ringing. "Callaghan"  
"Julianna" I heard the familiar voice say.  
"Hey Domineck, what's up?"  
"Hey, I was wondering when we'll get to see you again."  
"Dom, I haven't seen you guys in years. I haven't talk to dad since I left. What make you think I'll come back?"  
"Dad really wants you to be at the hospital when our new little sister is born."  
"What do you mean 'little sister'?"  
"Katherine's pregnant."  
"Who's Katherine?"  
"Nobody told you?"  
"No."  
"After you left dad went to Vegas and married a woman named Katherine."  
To hear my brother say that, was the worst thing I could think of. Why does dad have to replace mom? Even worse, he got the girl pregnant. Now he wants me to go to Alberta to meet my new little sister.  
Sadly, I'll still go. Only because my children need to be kept away from Sam. If I go and take them with me, then I can make sure they're safe. "Fine, I'll go, but this doesn't mean I'm happy about it."  
"If you're not happy, then why are you coming?"  
"I'll tell you when I get there. It's not exactly a conversation that you should have over the phone."  
"Fine, when will you be here?"  
"Maybe in a week or so. I have to let Sarge and Ed know."  
"Who?"  
"My bosses."  
"Oh, Is it just you, or are you bringing someone?"  
"I'm bringing four people with me."  
"Why so many?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"Okay, I'll call you later."  
"Okay, bye."  
"bye."

I know it's short but I'll post more later:) ~ Danielle Lincicome 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey:) another chapter for all you readers out there:) enjoy:P ~ Danielle Theresa

My family doesn't know about the kids. I moved away from California with my family, but I left for Toronto not long after. I haven't spoken to my dad since I left.  
My dad found out I was becoming a cop, so he disowned me. He never supported my dream of being on the SRU. He didn't want his little girl in danger. All he wanted was for us to be safe.  
My brothers, though, aren't as protective. I haven't spoken to them in years. They've been to busy with their own lives and I've been to busy with mine. I do know that Dominick has a wife and a daughter, Kyle has a girlfriend and a young son, Micheal has a wife, a daughter, and a son, and Damon has a wife, two sons, and a daughter.  
I still get Christmas cards from my brothers. I don't them any because of my fear that they will hate me for having my children at such a young age. I still send them the ones of the team and I every other year.  
To see my father could either be a nightmare or a dream come true. Either way it will be interesting. I have no idea what this Katherine girl is like. She could be a drug dealer for all I know. Maybe she is an exconvict, or she could be a really good person who my father is in love with.  
Either way I will have to get to know her. I will also have to get used to the idea of having a little sister. I was always the youngest and the only girl. Now both those spots are being taken from me. I'm sure after awhile I'll get used to the idea of having a sister. She might just become my best friend. Having a sister won't be to bad. Plus I won't even have to see her most of the time. I'm going go be all the way in Toronto, while she is in Alberta.  
The next day I woke up with the kids and we followed our usual rountine. I picked up Ed and drove to HQ. When we got there I asked Ed and Sarge to talk for a minute.  
I pressed the button to lock down the briefing room, so nobody would over hear. Sarge looked at me confused. "What's up Jules?"  
"Sarge, Ed already knows this part but it's time to tell you. When I was pregnant with Miracle, Sam went crazy. He became abusive to me, and one day he abused the twins. Now it's gotten worse. After I told Ed, Sam noticed the looks he was given.  
Sam got mad about that. He told me that if I told anyone, he wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone of my children, starting with Miracle. Yesterday, my brother called and asked me to visit the family in Alberta. Apparently when I left my father went to Vegas and married a woman named Katherine. Katherine is now pregnant and they want me at the hospital to meet my new little sister."  
"Jules you should have said something earlier." Sarge sighed.  
"I know but I was scared."  
"Jules you should go to Alberta. Take the kids and Tommy with you." Ed finally spoke up.  
"I know I just needed to clear it with you."  
"Go ahead, get a plane ticket for tomorrow morning."  
"Okay Ed, I'll call my brother after shift and let him know."  
"TEAM ONE HOT CALL!"  
"Let's keep the peace."  
So i know it's short but I'll try to post more. Now, who saw the newest episode? so awesome! if you are in the US and you can't find a way to watch the newest episode titled "we take care of our own" then pm me and I'll send you the link to it on youtube cause that's how i watched while being in the US:) 


End file.
